Beginner Bear by LeoMessi21345
Beginner bear is a quest giver. He is known to be alike Black Bear. Quests These are the quests he will be giving out. Silver Egg Quests Hello! I'm Beginner Bear! I am one of the known bears on this mountain. I see your future. You will seem to be the kind of Beekeeper Who is a master. A legend. Anyways, We better get started, Collect 200 Pollen. Settled Start Yeah! Well done! We still have SO MUCH to do here! Anyways, I think you should take this as a reward! 250 Honey You look like a promising Honey-Maker! I am surprised about all the people who speak to me. They don't do much but have a long talk. We still must train you up. So, Collect 500 Pollen from the Sunflower Field. The shiny Sunflowers Wow! You completed it! Here is a reward! 450 Honey You seem good... you know what? I am offering an opportunity for YOU to get a Silver Egg! So lets start with my favorite, Red pollen! Collect 650 Red pollen please. Red Request Well... Never expected it to go that well... Anyways, a few more quests until I give you a Silver Egg. 750 Honey So lets just say, A silver egg will never hatch into a basic bee. And the reason I want what I will give you is because its blue! Collect 950 Blue Pollen! Blasting With the blues Very good! Next quest, I will give you a Silver Egg! 1000 Honey Once you complete this quest, I will give you a Silver egg! As I said last time, It always hatches into a Rare, Epic or Legendary Bee! Show me what your made of, Collect 750 Pollen from the Mushroom and Blue flower field. Delicate Collecting 1 You did it! I think you earned this egg! Here you are, Take it! Silver Egg, 1000 Honey Gold Egg Quest Oh, Don't think your done. We have many more quests. Complete these next 10 and I will give you a Gold Egg! Trust me, It will not be easy! First of all - Collect 1500 Pollen! Pollen Fetcher Yeah! That's what I call great! 9 more quests until the Gold Egg is yours! 2500 Honey I'm Thinking... Ah... Grrr… No... Ok I think I need more time... I'm thinking about the cave in the 15 Area. I'm sure there is a Gold egg... In the meantime, Can you collect 2500 Pollen from the Dandelion Field? Dandelion Day You mastered it! And so have I! there IS a way to enter! Take this for now! Clover Field Boost, 5000 Honey Wondering about the boost? I want you to go over to the Clover field. I have always wondered about the fact that Brown Bear has so much Royal Jelly. What I think is that there is a special clover... Lets just try to find it... Collect 2500 Red and Blue pollen and 5000 Pollen from the Clover Field Royal Clover Hmmm... Any luck? No? Dang... I hope we do find this soon... 7 more quests until you earn a gold egg. Royal Jelly, 1000 Honey I am scared about the spider field... The reason is the spider... It just gives me the creeps... Can you collect 5000 Pollen from the spider field and kill 2 spiders? Spider Spies Nice! 6 more until Gold! 7500 Honey People say I can't be a good Bear... I just can't Believe them! They are so rude! Show them who is boss! Collect 25 Blueberry and Strawberry tokens whilst Collecting 10 Pollen from the Cactus Field. Token - a - gogo Brilliant! 5 More quests! I will give you a royal jelly... Because you have worked hard. Royal jelly, 2 Tickets Thanks to my owner, I am a Beginner Bear. I have to help noobs. Yesterday, He said I wasn't doing that... Prove him wrong... Collect 10,000 Pollen from the Pineapple patch. Revenge Thanks! 4 more! 10000 Honey So what I think we are doing is trying to collect pollen. On the other hand, Some random bear told me about the Vicious bee. So bad... Lets hunt for him... Collect 2000 pollen from the Rose, Cactus, Spider and Clover Fields. Also, Kill 2 Vicious Bees. Vicious Fields Complete? Good... Lets give you a reward... 3 more until a Golden Egg! 15,000 Honey Much knowledge is knew on the Cave now... But we need a bit more... Collect a Golden Egg token, Kill a Werewolf and Collect 6000 pollen from the Pumpkin and Cactus Fields. Cave Mystery You found it! Here is your reward! 25000 Honey After this quest, You get a Golden Egg! So, Collect 12000 Pollen from the Rose field and kill 6 Scorpions. Battle for Gold Yeah! I rightfully declare this Golden egg yours! Golden Egg, Royal jelly, 25000 Honey Diamond Egg quests I can guess what your after... Well you can have it... In 20 quests, I will grant you a Diamond Egg! All it takes is easiness, Just keep playing, Anyways, Just go all Freestyle. These quests wont be easy. So start off by collecting 25,000 Pollen. Pollen Fetcher 2 You complete it! You are showing the marks of a legend! See, I'm never wrong! 20,000 Honey Its starting to show again! The... Cave... If you can enter the Werewolf cave, Then can't you enter the Spiders? Idk... Collect 45,000 Pollen from the Spider Field. Cave Coincidence Well... Anything? No? Dang again... 40,000 Honey NOW I am in need for honey! Please help me out! You have never let me down! I only have 2,091 Honey left! Ok, I will give you a royal jelly if you beat this quest! Collect 250 Honey Tokens, 100 Honey Gift tokens, 50 Honey Gift+ Tokens and Make 250,000 Honey! Catastrophic Honey-Making Whew! That's over! Here is a reward! 17 More quests until you get a Diamond egg! 3 more until Royal Jelly! Royal Jelly, 2,091 Honey Thanks! I almost had a honey-rupt! Speaking of, Collect 1,000 Goo. Gumdrops = Honey! Yeah! We now have so much honey that I can go back to giving you some! Here you are! 50,000 Honey, 20 Gumdrops I guess there are MANY people who are stub because they don't know that there are LEGENDARY Bees! What I want you to do today is not Usual. Discover 1 Legendary Bee, 5 Epic Bees, 8 Rare Bees and have 20 Bees! Deep Research I knew could do it! Here is a reward! 15 more! 55,000 Honey Huh? What's that noise? Ants? They are back! We must slay them... Defeat 25 ants. Ants in the 20's THAT. WAS. EPIC. Speaking of epic, I have an epic prize here, a Royal Jelly! 14 More quests until I give you a diamond egg! 3 More until you get another Royal Jelly! Royal Jelly, 65,000 Honey Your prizes don't seem to make you happy... I do have an unlimited supply of Honey. I will give you 100,000 Honey IF you beat this quest. Kill 20 Ladybugs and Rhino Beetles, feed 500 Treats to your Bees AND Collect 100,000 Pollen from the Pumpkin, Cactus and Pine Tree Fields. Fight For Honey! Yes! That's how you do it! Here is your honey to keep your back! 25 (Random Treat), 100,000 Honey 13 More quests until a Diamond egg! 2 More until I grant you a royal jelly! These things are precious, I wont waste them. So, Collect 135,000 Pollen from the Pineapple Field AND Collect 100,000 Red Pollen. Red Pineapples 12... Diamond Egg... 1... Royal Jelly... Come back for another quest! 125,000 Honey I Eat honey for a living. Did you know, Your bees collect tokens, The legendary Baby and Music Bees all generate different tokens. The event bees all give different tokens, too! So, Collect 100 Melody and Baby Love Tokens. Different Tokens Woo! 11 more quests until diamond! And I think you need this! Royal Jelly, 175,000 Honey The ants are still here. I got a bit Off-Topic there. Thanks for the Reminder! What I want you to do is: Defeat 50 Ants, 25 Flying and Fire ants, 10 Giant Ants and get a score of 75 in the Ant challenge. Ant Slayers You mastered it. Your halfway to the Diamond egg. 2 more quests until a Royal Jelly. 225,000 Honey, 75 Treats So, The ants are cleared, now we can get back to Collecting Pollen! I think in tiring you out. Just collect 250,000 Pollen. Anywhere, Any field. Pollen Fetcher 3 Just 9 More quests until a Diamond egg. 1 more until a Royal Jelly! 275,000 Honey I am very HUNGRY! I might have some time to "whip something up". According to Polar bear, To make some Aromatic Pie, I need 120,000 Pollen from the Rose and Pine Tree Fields, as well as Defeating 6 Mantis and Ladybugs. Aromatic Pie Yeah! You did it! Ok, Lets me whip something up. (chop, chop) (sizzle) Wait, He adds honey? Ok, Fair enough. (stir) All done! Well... I guess you get polar power from it! Polar power, Royal Jelly, 250,000 Honey 8 More... If you want my diamond egg, YOU must be VICIOUS! YOU CAN DO IT! Collect 75,000 Pollen from the Clover, Spider, Rose, Cactus AND Mountain Top fields. Also, Defeat 5 Vicious bees! Vicious Fields 2 7 More now! And 2 More Quests until royal! 325,000 Honey Once I start, I never Stop! This is why other bears don't like me. People don't like me to. That's why I want to show them who is boss! Collect 100,000 Pollen from the Clover, Pineapple, Dandelion and Cactus Field. Yeah, Lets show them who's Boss! Beginner's A boss Yes! That convinced them! 6 More until Diamond! 1 More 'till Royal! 400,000 Honey The people here are CRAZE! Panda bear prefers battles, Mother Bear prefers Care whilst Black Bear prefers Honey. I prefer any, So collect 250,000 Pollen, Feed 1,000 Treats to your bees and Defeat 10 Spiders. Crazy Bears! The mountain is an amazing place. Do you not like it? Ok, Here is your rewards. 5 until Diamond! 500,000 Honey, Royal Jelly Its Colour-Time! Collect 350,000 Red and Blue pollen! Blue + red = ??? Thank you! Honestly, Your the best person I have taught so far! 4 More until Diamond egg! Royal Jelly x2, 600,000 Honey What do you think? Insanity or Fake? I think the "Myth" is fake. But we will try it. Hop into the Instant Convertor Machine near Science Bear, Then defeat a Tunnel bear and a King Beetle. Battle of the Beasts You beat them? Ok, What was the rewards? Oh... You can have mine if you want. 3 More until a Diamond egg. 700,000 Honey, 3x Royal Jelly "Practise Makes Perfect". That is what I taught you. And now, I will put it all to the test. Remember the first fields you had visited? I want you to revisit them, Collect 85,000 Pollen from the Blue Flower, Mushroom, Dandelion, Sunflower and Clover Fields. Field Final 1 You did it! I say your almost there, Just 2 more quests! Good luck! Royal Jelly x4, 800,000 Honey Time flies, It don't feel like your above all, But Who cares. Collect 150,000 Pollen from the Strawberry, Bamboo and Spider Field. Field Final 2 You need to beat my last quest. Come back once you are ready for it! Royal Jelly x5, 900,000 Honey Remember when you first got here? You looked like a newbie. I thought you had a great potential. And that is what you have now. Finish it up, GO, COLLECT 200,000 POLLEN FROM THE ROSE, PUMPKIN, PINE TREE, CACTUS AND PINEAPPLE FIELDS!!! GO, GO, GO! Field Final 3 I never thought you did it. I cant guarantee your Egg YET, But I will give you this. Gold egg x2, Royal jelly x2, 950,000 Honey You WILL master it. You must complete the quest to prove your really worth it. Collect 500,000 Red and Blue Pollen, And 1,000,000 White Pollen. Why? Because A Legendary bee Deserves a Legendary beekeeper! Quest Of Legends - Beginner Bear Beginner Bear says we are done. You have mastered the end of my lessons. BUT, Your not done with my quests! Lets finish this up! Here you are! Diamond egg, Royal Jelly x10, 1,000,000 Honey Star Egg Quests As I just said, I am not done. I think you are good, But not good enough. I will give you 5 quests, If you complete them all, I will give you a Star Egg So the first quest is to Beat 1 King Beetle, Collect 1,000,000 Pollen from the Blue flower field and Raise 7 bees to level 8. King Beetle defeater Hah, Music to my ears, Here is your reward! 10x Royal Jelly, 1,000,000 Honey, 25 Tickets King beetles are a pain In the neck. In the other side, Tunnel bears are... Almost... Ok, Here is your quest. Defeat a Tunnel Bear, Collect 1,250,000 Pollen from the Pineapple Patch and defeat 25 Ladybugs whilst your waiting. Bear of the Tunnel Yes! You showed me mastery, I show you respect! 1,000,000 Honey, 50 Treats, 40 Tickets I gave you that hard. Us bears like to remove our enemies, ANTS! They are back! We never expected that... Oh well... Defeat 150 Ants, 50 Army, Flying and Fire ants and 10 Giant ants. Ant Annihilation Yeah! you need 2 more quests! 1,000,000 Honey, 75 Treats, 55 Tickets, 20 Royal Jelly Another raid on the ants I say. And a gifted bee in the egg says it too. Kill 250 Ants, 100 Fire, army and Flying ants, Kill 30 Giant ants and reach a score of 100. Ant Annihilation 2 The next quest... You better be ready... 1,000,000 Honey, 100 Treats, 75 Tickets 30 Royal Jelly This quest tells it all... This is the start, Of... THE STAR RISE! Complete this and you get a Star egg! Collect 35,000,000 Pollen, 5,000,000 From the Clover Field, 7,500,000 from the Spider Field, 10,000,000 Pollen from the Cactus field, 15,000,000 Pollen from the Mountain top, Defeat 15 Werewolves, 3 King beetles and Tunnel bears, Raise 5 bees to level 10, feed 100,000 Treats to your bees AND Earn 3 Grandmaster badges! Its a long list, I know... But we have to do it... Actually... This is too big for one reward... I will have a surprise! Complete this and you GET IT! REAL Quest of Legends - Beginner Bear Woah! That's amazing... I think your done... Here it is... The Star egg... And the surprise... x3 Star treats! Use them wisely... I will se you soon! Star egg, Star treat x3, 10,000,000 Honey, 100 Royal Jelly, 100 Tickets, 5,000 Treats After Speech This place has grown a lot... Keep popping back once in a while to see if I have changed... I still have a lot.. I Gifted Silver, Gold and Diamond egg! Sounds like a win-win? Yeah! Well... I will see you then. Category:Idea Bear